


Bad Habits

by drywitticisms



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drywitticisms/pseuds/drywitticisms
Summary: Bellamy always considered Raven to be one of his closest friends. So when he asks her for help, it’s only fair that she oblige him. What happens when innocent, good, clean fun between two friends becomes something more? Will they listen to their hearts or will they attribute their growing feelings to their physical addiction to each other?





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is as smutty as the day is long. I can definitely guarantee that things will eventually trickle over into something more between the two of them, but this is an idea that came to me one day.

Habits are for the weak, especially bad habits. 

Bellamy had been struggling with his own ‘bad’ habits for quite some time now. Again, he wouldn’t necessarily consider them ‘bad’ habits but he could see why others might. His particular vice wasn’t anything life threatening. No, he never engaged in anything that would leave his life hanging in the balance.

Which is what brings him to the present moment in time. 

Sweat coating his back in a slight sheen as soft music played in the background. He didn’t know where the CD came from, but he figured it was probably Octavia’s. She wasn’t home, which was probably for the best.

He didn’t need her to walk into the house and hear any strange sounds coming from his room. He loved his sister dearly, but she was also forceful and brave. If she’d heard something she couldn’t identify coming from his room, then there’s a good chance she would storm in all guns a blazin’.

That was something he didn’t need right now: he didn’t need his baby sister walking in on him going down on her friend. 

Soft sighs and fingers running through his hair made his cock hard. All of the blood had left his brain somewhere around 20 minutes and two orgasms ago. They’d been at this for the last half hour, and he didn’t plan on letting up. He didn’t want sex, but he loved to bury his face between a pair of soft thighs. 

Raven’s moans increased in volume again letting him know that she was close. He removed his fingers before shoving his tongue back inside her pussy. Bellamy’s hand found Raven’s left thigh before he gently moved it outward; he didn't want to irritate her leg too much. He didn't want to hurt her as a result of his own selfish desires. 

He pulled her right thigh over his shoulder in an attempt to go deeper. She yelped out of shock before letting out a long, drawn out moan. 

“Come on, baby. You can give me one more, hmm?” He mumbled against her flesh. 

“That’s all I want. Just one more.”

He sped up his ministrations as he attempted to coax one more orgasm out of the exhausted woman in front of him. After doing this for the last few months, he already knew the tell tale signs of her orgasm. She let out a low scream as she finally let go which didn’t stop Bellamy from sucking her folds into his mouth. 

She whined softly before weakly pushing his head away but not before Bellamy placed one last gentle, sucking kiss on her nub. 

Bellamy sat up before planting himself on his knees. He looked over Raven’s naked body with a smug smirk as he catalogued every loose piece of hair and every bead of sweat. He was proud of himself; he always felt high after watching her fall apart under his tongue. 

He’d realized that she might be a little parched after all of the activity; he forced himself from the bed with a subtle groan as he felt the stiffness in his muscles. Forgoing a shirt, he walked into the kitchen before grabbing an empty glass and filling it with water. He plodded down the hall to his room to find Raven exactly where he left her.

He tapped her shoulder gently before handing her the glass. She smiled tiredly at him before taking large sips; after drinking her fill, she placed the glass back on his nightstand with a gentle thud.

“You can sleep here tonight, if you want?” He offered as he walked around the room picking up her clothing. He folded what he could find and placed them over the back of his desk chair.

“Okay, that’s good because I don’t think I can walk.” She said with a low laugh.

He smiled at her before crawling into the bed and laying between her legs. He placed some of his weight on her before kissing her belly. 

She groaned lowly placing her hands in a crisscross fashion over her vagina, “Bellamy, no. I don’t think I can come again.”

“I know. Your whole body’s sensitive right now; you need to rest.” He said before rolling over next to her. He slightly shivered at the chill he now felt in the room; grabbing the sheets pooled at the foot of the bed, he exhaustedly laid back down covering them both.

“Wait. Won’t O come home tonight?” She asked struggling to sit up.

“No, she’s spending the night with Lincoln. As long as you get up in the morning before she gets here, then you should be fine.” He offered as he pulled her naked body back towards him in the spooning position.

She thought about it for a moment before giving in. She laid down and pulled his arm over her middle. 

“She’s going to find out eventually.” She replied after a beat of silence.

“I love my sister, but this is none of her business.” 

“She’s my friend.”

“I only care because of that reason, but O does what she wants. She dates whoever she wants without listening to me, so this isn’t any different. But I don’t want to ruin your friendship, so if she ever finds out then I’ll take the blame.”

“It wouldn’t be true.”

“Yes, it would. I’m the one that asked for this, and you were gracious enough to give me permission.” He said confidently. 

“Now, go to sleep. We’ll finish talking about this later.”

**\------------------------------------**

_6 months earlier_

Bellamy toyed with the idea of getting a tongue ring. Maybe that would fix the problem. He knew it wouldn’t; he knew the only thing that could solve this problem was filling his mouth with warm, wet flesh. His oral fixation had reached its peak over the last few weeks, shortly before he toyed with the idea of getting a tongue ring. He knew it would be pointless, but he entertained the idea anyway.

He didn’t want to ask some random girl at a bar for something like this. He was smarter than that, and he didn’t want to catch any diseases. He thought about his options, and wondered if any of his ex-girlfriends would be interested. He didn’t have a long list of ex-girlfriends, but he also hadn’t talked to any of them in quite some time either. He didn’t think that would go over well, so he quickly nixed that idea. 

He was sitting alone at the bar nursing a beer when he saw his sister’s friend, Raven. He watched her until her eyes met his. He watched her eyes light up with a smile before she walked towards him.

“Hey, Blake.” She greeted with a large smile.

“Reyes, what brings you here?”

“I just wanted a drink. Octavia went out of town to some peace convention with Lincoln, and I got bored sitting at home alone on a Friday night. So, here we are.”

“Poor you. Well, at least we get to drink together. What’s your poison?”

“Rum and coke.”

“Nice choice.” He replied before signaling for the bartender and ordering her drink.

They’d been talking for the last 20 minutes before the conversation took an interesting turn. 

“I’m just saying. I get the whole no-strings-attached thing, but I’m not a personal fan of it.”

“Reyes, you’re just a prude.”

“No, I’m not a prude. I’ve done some kinky things in my day, believe me. I've tried the no-strings-attached thing a few times and it never ends well for me. Let's just say it widens that already huge void inside of me.”

“Well, maybe you just haven't found the right person yet. Compatibility is key, you know. Even in matters of sex.”

“Okay, that's enough about me. What about you, lover boy? Aren’t you into the whole one-night-stand thing?”

“I used to be when I was younger. Now, I’m looking for something in particular and I can’t find it with a one night stand.”

“What’s that?” She asked before taking a sip of her drink.

“I don’t want sexual intercourse, even though there’s nothing wrong with it. I just want someone to let me go down on them whenever the mood strikes.”

The straw fell out of Raven’s mouth as it dropped open. A look of shock crossed her pretty features as she remained quiet for a minute before gathering her thoughts.

“Wow, Blake. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“There are lots of things you don’t know about me.” He flirted.

“I didn’t know what I was expecting, but it was definitely not that.” She admitted as she looked down at her hands as Bellamy watched her fidget. 

“Why? Are you thinking about offering your services?” He joked.

He watched her eyes glaze over at the idea. He stopped smiling as he realized that she was actually thinking about it.

“Are you seriously thinking about this?” He asked seriously. 

“Just give me a minute. What would an arrangement like this consist of exactly?”

“I just want to go down on you. You wouldn’t have to **do** anything, but you would come when called. _Literally_.” He explained nonchalantly with a casual shrug. 

“How often would that be?”

“I’m not sure just yet, but we should take it one step at a time. In the beginning, I wouldn’t want it that much; I don’t want to overwhelm you.” 

"And the sex is ....?" Raven asked leaving the question hanging.

"Not necessary, unless you want to change the guidelines of our arrangement to include that. But if you don't want to do actual penetration, then we don't have to." Bellamy said with a shrug.

Raven couldn't believe she was about to do this with **Bellamy Blake** , of all people. But she trusted him enough to do this for her, and she liked the fact that he trusted her enough to tell her this in the first place. They were always honest with each other, so she shouldn't have been as surprised that this is what their conversation turned into.

“Okay.” Raven agreed after releasing a deep breath. 

“Okay?” Bellamy questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“Okay, I’ll do it under **one** condition - Octavia _can’t_ know about this.” 

“Deal. She doesn't need to know that much about my sex life anyway.”

“Do you want to start a trial period tonight?” He asked expectantly as he tried to tamper down his excitement. He couldn't help himself; he was actually about to do this, and with someone he trusted. He never thought his night would turn out like this when he left the house earlier.

“Sure. We can go back to my place.” She said as she grabbed her clutch and slid off the bar stool.

He paid the tab before following her outside. They shared a cab to her apartment; they both sat in a comfortable silence in the dimly lit cab until they pulled up to the curb outside of the apartment Raven shared with Harper.

As soon as they crossed the threshold of her apartment, Bellamy followed her lead as they walked towards the couch. Soon after plopping down, Bellamy dropped to his knees before running his hands up her bare legs and up her thighs. His breath caught as he felt nothing but more bare skin. 

“No underwear?” He asked huskily.

“Panty lines. I couldn’t wear any underwear with this skirt.” She replied with a hitch in her breath.

He smirked before pulling her further down the couch before spreading her thighs. Being mindful of her leg, he bent his head down before gently spreading her thighs apart; he stared at her pink flesh before Raven began squirming in anticipating.

“Are you just going to stare?” She panted.

He looked up at her as he watched her chest heave and her eyes blown out of lust. He leaned up as she met him halfway; he placed his hand on the back of her head as he plundered her mouth. 

Regardless of the nature of their arrangement, Bellamy still prided himself on being a gentleman. As he broke away from the kiss, she slowly opened her eyes before looking at him with a smile. She nodded at him before he moved back down between her sun-tanned thighs. 

He looked back down at her pussy before placing his nose between the lips of her cunt. He took in a few deep breaths of her scent before sneaking his tongue out to taste the wetness trickling out. 

“You taste amazing.” He whispered against her skin in wonderment. She moaned at his words before slightly arching her back forcing her up from the couch. 

He took another long lick before digging in. He closed his eyes and gently planted one leg after the other over his shoulders. He was in heaven; all he could see, smell, and taste was Raven’s pussy. He felt his cock swell at the thought. He could have done this weeks ago, but who knew he would be face deep in Raven Reyes’s pussy? 

He didn’t know how long he’d been between her legs before he felt her right thigh shake. Raven’s breath began to stutter as she moaned his name ever so often. He moaned against her clit as she ran her fingers through his hair before giving a strong tug. 

He moaned again as he could feel his cock pressing against his zipper. He probably should have taken his pants off, but he didn’t want her to think it was about him. This wasn’t about him; it was about the delectable flesh between her legs.

He devoured her; he sped up as he felt her get closer to her orgasm. Her moans increased until she froze up; she let out a loud scream as her whole body shook. He stayed with her through her orgasm as he felt her walls spasm around his tongue. He moaned as her pussy clenched sporadically around his tongue before tapering off; he felt the wetness of his cum seep through his briefs. He removed his tongue before licking the remaining juices from her labia before working himself up again.

Raven put her hands over her pussy before dragging him back up to kiss him. 

“That was amazing, but I’m always a little sensitive after a particularly intense orgasm.” She whispered against his lips as he smiled. She licked the remnants of her juices from his mouth, which forced a low moan out of his throat.

He pulled back as he listened to the sound of their pants in the quiet room; he felt as if he’d run a marathon.

“You have to let me do that again.” He whispered as he pecked across her cheek before placing sucking kisses down her throat.

“Okay, you win. I’ll agree to this on one condition. I don’t want you doing this with anyone else. We need to be exclusive.” She replied as she tilted her head to the side allowing him space to do what he wanted. 

“Deal. Even though that would be heaven for me, I don’t think my jaw could take that much of a workout.” He joked earnestly. 

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page. I don’t want you doing this with anyone else. I don’t want to have to worry about any transmission of diseases; we need to be safe, so I can enjoy you without any worries.” She replied seriously as she maintained eye contact throughout her speech. 

He couldn’t help but smile at her spunk; he was happy that she was so vocal when it came to something like this. She never ceased to amaze him. He was just glad she knew what she wanted and demanded the things he expected her to demand.

Yeah, he made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost want to apologize for writing this, but I won't. Mainly because I'm actually quite proud of it.
> 
> Also, you guys can totally yell at me for this one. I won't stop you!
> 
> I can't promise that I'll be getting Chapter 2 to you in a timely fashion. I really just go wherever my muse takes me, so that's why I made this first chapter **extra** special for you guys. It's to hold you over until I'm able to come back to this one. I know I shouldn't have started it if I knew I couldn't dedicate much time to it, but this idea wouldn't let me go. 
> 
> And I was just too damn proud of this one to continue letting it collect dust in my drafts for _another_ 6 months. Yes, I've been sitting on this chapter for 6 months. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Leave me lots of love and comments.


End file.
